An Unexpected Development
by EmmCee
Summary: Short story. Multi-chapters. What happens when Edward and his best friend Emmett come to the realization that they're meant for each other? Some fluff but rated M for a reason. Slash.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Slash. You've been warned :) **

**I don't own those characters. They're all S. Meyer. **

**I'm just playing with them**

* * *

**Prologue**

Emmett and I were friends since we were little kids. He was always the one to protect me from the little punks at school. I was slim and not too tall. I was wearing braces and glasses. I was the perfect nerd, the perfect target. But not for Emmett. For Emmett I was the friend he could do anything with, from playing hockey in our backyards to watching romantic movies.

We never thought we were different from the others, until one day…


	2. Friendship

**Chapter 1: Friendship**

When we were only little boys, not more than 7 or 8 years old, we were already attached at the hips. We would do anything and everything together. Emmett would spend a lot of time at my house because his father was a brute and his mother had abandoned him when he was only a baby. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, gladly accepted him as a second son. He would spend a lot of nights sleeping on an air mattress beside my bed. More times than others, I would end up being scared in the dark and I would slip down on the mattress with him. We would snuggle with each other, him reassuring me that I didn't have to be scared, that he would always be there for me.

At the age of 14, our bodies were starting to change a lot. I began to feel sexual pulses but I was scared by what I was feeling. I, Edward Cullen, was attracted to men, I was sure about it. I didn't want to peak in Jasper's – my big brother – stash of porn as every little boys must want to do. Instead, I wanted to check out the pictures Rosalie, my older sister, would keep hidden in her computer. Pictures of sexy men, half naked or sometimes completely naked, their big cock straining against tight boxers or free but wrapped by someone's hand. That's what was turning me on. I never wanted to tell Emmett because I was afraid he would laugh at me and never want to talk to me again. I was afraid our friendship wouldn't survive me being gay.

Even when we got older, our sleepovers continued as when we were young. I would be careful not to end up on Em's mattress anymore though, because the constant hard on I had when he would wear only his boxer briefs would be too obvious. I secretly had a crush on my best friend. I wanted him to man handle me, push me on a bed and have his way with me. Instead, I would sneak in my bathroom in the middle of the night to relieve the sexual tension preventing me to fall asleep. I would stroke my hard dick, picturing Em doing it for me. It wouldn't take me too long to cum, gathering my semen in a towel so nobody would know what I was up to in there.

Years passed and our friendship never changed. At age 19, both of us were introverted people and we didn't like to involve others in our relationship. Emmett and I would tell each other that we were reluctant to date people, being afraid things would change for us. But there was also another reason for me not to date. Would it be the same thing for Em too? After all, I had never seen him look at a beautiful girl at school or look up naked girls on his laptop. Could Emmett, the big muscular football player, be homosexual just as I was? It seemed impossible but how could someone know that the pre-med student that I was could be gay?


	3. Confessions

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

"Hey Emmett, do you know where I put my keys? I can't find them and I'll be late if I don't leave in the next minute!"

Emmett and I were roommates at University of Seattle. While I was working my ass off keeping my grades up in pre-med, Em was working his ass off on the field, playing football for the Seattle Redhawks. He was playing defense and was one of the best. I would never miss one of his home games and a lot of time I would travel with him when my schedule allowed me to.

"Edward, I don't know where you put your keys last night! Have you checked the pants you were wearing yesterday?" Em replied, frantically helping me find my keys.

"Oh man, you're a genius!"

"Edward, let me remind you you're the genius. I'm the big guy protecting the genius!"

Sadly I didn't have time to put him back him place and remind him that he was the one playing football while studying to become an high school teacher. I found my keys where Em reminded me to look, ran back to our little living room to gather my books and my jacket.

"Thanks big man! Good luck for your practice today! I'll have dinner ready when you get back!" I yelled behind me.

"You're too good to me little Ed!" I heard Em yell back in the corridor behind me.

Our friendship was stronger than ever now that we were to look up for each other. Because of Em's father, he didn't want to stay in our hometown, Chicago. He had decided to go to Seattle U. and I wasn't going to let him go that easy. I made the choice to follow him there, which was a good idea. We didn't have to support the dorms' life since we were sharing an apartment close to campus.

I had a long hard day at school. I didn't give the right answer in my biology class and some of my peers made fun of me. I didn't care though. I was there to learn, and learning I was.

I got back to the apartment and changed into my pyjama pants and an old t-shirt. It was my way of separating the study periods and the relaxing moments in the apart. I washed my hands and opened the fridge to check what I would prepare for Em tonight.

After checking I had all the ingredients, I decided to do my famous herb-crusted fillet mignon. I knew Emmett would be happy because I hadn't made one since we moved to Seattle. I put the stereo on and was contently humming to the music filling the room when I hear my roommate get in.

"Fuck, Little Ed! Did you make me this fillet mignon recipe of yours?"

"I did! After the day I had, I wanted to see the smile on your face to put it back on mine! Your reaction just there was enough to make my day worth it!" I answered Em's boisterous entrance.

After a moment of silence on his part, he clapped his hands, washed them and started helping me with the dinner. In a short time we had the fillet mignon ready and had managed to prepare a salad. Em ran to the corner store to get fresh bread and when he got back everything was already on the table.

"Thank you for dinner Little Ed. You're too good to me! "

"Don't be ridiculous big man, you helped!" I replied, feeling a blush covering my cheeks and neck. Living with Emmett was nice. It was perfect. I was still attracted to him though, which made my use of the bathroom increase a lot.

Sitting at the table, I felt myself grow hard in my pyjama pants. I was really glad the table was hiding everything!

I looked at Em, and immediately I knew something wasn't normal. He had something to tell me, just has when he had broken my favourite baseball bath when we were 13 years old. His expression scared me. It couldn't be something good if he didn't want to tell me right?

"What is it Emmett? I know you've something to tell me. Just spit it out and cut the suspense. Please?" I asked him with sadness in my voice I couldn't keep at bay.

"Edward I… I have to tell you the real reason why I don't want to start dating someone. I've already my eyes on someone. And this someone has been close to me for a long time."

Fuck. "Is it my sister Em? Do you want to date my sister?"

"WHAT? No… I'm… I don't want to date a girl Edward. For a long time I've realized that. I've realized that I wasn't interested in women at all. They don't appeal to me Edward. I… I'm homosexual." He blurted out, his eyes in his plate, never looking up at me.

"Emmett. You're not kidding me here right? You're not trying to prank me or anything like that? You are really homosexual. You really do like men, do you?" I asked, my voice threatening to give up on me.

"Edward, I know I should have told you before we moved here together but I couldn't risk you not wanting to follow me" Em said in a little voice, a voice I never heard coming from him.

"Emmett, I'm not asking you if you're joking because I don't want you to be gay. I'm asking you because for the past five years, and even more when I think about it, all I wanted was for you to love me as I love you. When we were 14 I officially knew that I wasn't like the other boys Emmett. Since we were 14 I knew I was gay. And I've always wanted you. Do you wonder why I stop sleeping with you on the mattress? Only because I couldn't hide my hard on from you when we would snuggle together. Emmett. I've wanted you, in a sentimental and sexual way, for over five years."

Emmett's face changed instantly. He slowly got up from his place at the table after having put his fork down.

Damn. He would leave. I should have known better than to put my feelings out there like that when I wasn't even sure it was me he had feelings for. How stupid could I be?

I looked down. It was my turn not wanting to look at him. I was ashamed of my lack of brain filter. He would leave. He would want to stop our cohabitation arrangements. He would stop talking to me and I would lose my best friend, my only true friend.

I felt a tear make its way out the corner of my eyes and run down my cheek.

What I felt then would change my life. Forever. Nothing would be the same between Em and I again.


	4. New feelings

**Chapter 3 : New feelings**

_What I felt left would change my life. Forever. Nothing would be the same between Em and I again_

I was silently crying, waiting for my best friend to tell me to fuck off. Instead, I felt him come closer to me. The next thing I knew he was crouched in front of me, cradling my face in his hands, shushing me, trying to console me.

"Edward, please baby don't cry. Don't cry because of me. You're too important for me. Please, look at me baby" he pleaded.

I finally looked up at him and what I saw cut my breath. Tears were visible in his eyes but behind them I could see his devotion to me.

"Edward, look at me. Really look at me. It's you. It's you I was talking about. For a long time I've wanted you. I've wanted to claim you as mine, hoping in vain you would claim me as yours too. And now I see it wasn't in vain. We are made for one another Edward. I…I… Damn why can't I just say it? "

"Emmett" I started in a gentle voice, "don't be afraid, it's just me. Tell me. "

"I… Fuck Edward, I'm in love with you. I've been for a long time but I can't hold back anymore. "

Hearing those words from Emmett's mouth made me ecstatic. I pushed him away, only to get on the floor with him. I launched myself at him and kissed him with all I had. Pulling back, I said the only thing that would come out of me at the moment.

"Oh Em. I fucking love you. I think I've always have"

At that, I started to kiss him again and feeling his beautiful lips moving against mine was better than I ever imagined it would be. I slowly dragged my tongue on his lower lip, asking for entrance. He rapidly granted it to me and I began to massage his tongue with mine. Never had I feel more connected to someone before. Never had I feel more like myself than at that moment.

We both got up from the floor, never losing contact with one another. We continued kissing until we both needed air if we wanted to stay conscious. Pulling away, I heard Emmett quiet whisper: "Edward, bed. Now. Please. "

How could I say no to that? After waiting more than five years? I could never say no to him.

I took him by the hand, dragging him behind me to my bedroom. I pushed him on my bed, crawling over him. I started kissing his neck, making my way behind his ear. Hearing him grunting was enough of a reward for me. I started to push my hips into his, hoping I wasn't being too forward with him.

He pushed back into me with vigour which told me he most likely enjoyed our little dance. I started to pull on the hem of his shirt, trying to make him understand I wanted more. He got out of his shirt with a smile on his face, helping me out of mine almost immediately. Discarded clothes flew everywhere in the room and sooner rather than later we found ourselves in only our boxers, sporting massive erections.

Reaching my hand between the two of us, I started to massage his penis through his boxers. I felt him twitch and he let out a low moan that sounded more like a soft growl. I continued stroking him slowly, tracing the head of his cock with my finger. He soon started to do the same with me and I almost came right then and there, in my boxers, without even having felt his skin against my dick. Years of jerking off in a bathroom helped me holding on though. In a fast movement, I was on my knees in from of him. I pulled his underwear down and took all I could of him into my mouth. The rest, I stroked with my hand, making sure to massage his balls as well. I deep throated him a few times while moaning around his cock. After a couple of minutes, he tugged gently on my hair. I looked up at him through my lashes and he asked me to stop what I was doing.

"Emmett, I enjoy having you in my mouth. Please, let me make you feel good" I pleaded.

"Edward, baby, if I cum in your pretty mouth, I won't be able to make love to you before a little time. And at the moment, I really really want to be inside of you. Would you do me the honour of letting me penetrate you? Would you bottom for me, love? "


	5. A First Time for Everything

**Chapter 4 : A first time for everything**

Fuck. How many times did I imagine him deep inside of me? How many times did I finger myself, hoping that one day it would be his fingers or his dick?

"It would be my pleasure big man. Just… I've never… you know… with anyone before. You're my first everything. Even my first kiss. " I was a little embarrassed at my admission but I didn't want him to think I would take him all the way in without any preparation.

"Then we're both on the same page Edward. I've waited for you all my life. I've never been with anyone before."

His admission helped me relax a lot. I got back on the bed and reach to the other side of it to gain access to my night table. I took out a bottle of lube. I let the condoms in there but I would like to discuss it with him before.

"Love, since we've never been with anyone, would you mind if we forget the condom? I know I'm clean and I trust you with my life" I said to him. "If you want to use one though, I have no problem with it.

Without hesitation, he let me know that he would love to feel me directly, without a latex barrier between us.

I sat in front of Emmett. While looking him in the eyes, I took his hand in mine and kissed each of his fingers delicately. I then took the bottle of lube from the bed and put some on his fingers.

"Will you make sure I'm ready to have your penis in my ass before you actually put it in, please?" I asked him, letting him know that this was scaring me a little but that with his help I knew everything would be more than ok.

He gently pushed me on my back and took his place between my legs on his knees.

Ever so gently, he eased his middle finger inside my ass. The sensations it gave me were wonderful and I made sure to let him know I liked was he was doing. After a few minutes pumping his middle finger in and out, he slowly pushed another of his finger inside of me. He continued to finger fuck me and suddenly grabbed my penis in his other hand. Stroking my shaft slowly, he made sure I was feeling good before he pushed a third finger inside my ass. He was making sure I was stretched enough to accept him without me being in pain.

"For the love of God Emmett, this feels so good. I'm ready. I want you to put your hard dick inside my ass and make love to me. I want to feel all of your cock inside of me all and your body on me.

Letting a low growl get out of his chest, he pulled his fingers out of me only to reach the lube. He poured a generous amount of it on my ass and massaged it around to be sure I was well lubricated. He then motioned me to extend my arm to him, which I did. He poured some lube in my hand and I took his shaft in it, making sure the lubricant was covering his penis. When we were both ready, he pushed my back to the bed and got close to me. Taking his erected penis in his hand, he slowly teased my ass hole with his head.

Looking me in the eye to make sure I was ok, he pushed forward a little bit and I felt his head completely enter me.

"Fuck Emmett. You feel so good when you're inside me. You fill me up so good. "

"Ugh Edward, don't say shit like that if you don't want me to come before I can get all the way in!" he playfully said back to me.

When I had adjusted to the size of the head of his cock inside of me, I motioned for him to push the rest in. Slowly, I felt him stretch me to the limit. Yes, I was feeling a little bit of pain, but nothing I couldn't endure.

When I felt his balls hit my ass, I asked him to give me a second before starting to pump in and out of me. Being the amazing and loving man that he was, he waited for me to be ready. When I was, I pushed against him to let him know it was ok to move. He started to do so, and God, I saw stars. Feeling every centimeters of him moving inside of me was going to drive me insane. It felt so fucking good I thought I might cry of pleasure.

I reached around him and grabbed him ass cheeks with my hands, making him thrust deeper inside of me.

"Fuck Edward, you're so fucking tight. I wanted to feel you around me like that for a long time but the real feeling is a lot better than when I fantasized about it"

"All those time I was in the shower for more than ten minutes Em, what do you think I was doing? I would imagine your big hard cock push inside of me just as you're doing know. I would stroke my penis until I would cum all over me, but all the time I was picturing your hand around me" I answered back to his admission of having sexual thoughts about me.

Still moving inside of me, he took my twitching hard dick in his hand and began to stroke it rapidly.

"FUCK! EMMETT I'M GONNA CUM SOON! Please don't stop, love! "

"I'm so fucking close too Edward. Your tight little ass is wonderful. Can I cum inside of you baby? Can I fill you up with my semen? Will you let me? Please? "

"Hell Em, I've never wanted something so much in my entire life! God, please tell me you're close 'cause I'm gonna cum in a second! "

Right after I gave him permission to fill me up with his cum, Emmett squeezed my penis hard and it was all it took for me to cum. I was having the best orgasm of my life and the amount of sperm I shot onto my torso was a proof to that.

Not a minute later, Emmett cried out just as I felt him shot his cum inside of me. The feeling was amazing. After he pulled out of me, Em laid on his back on the bed. I crawled onto him to snuggle my face in his neck.

"That was amazing Emmett" I sighed in his neck, a content smile on my face.

"Amazing it was Little Ed" Em chuckled, wrapping his big strong arms around me. "Let's get some sleep now, I think we both have big days tomorrow."

Kissing behind my ear gently, Em settled himself to sleep. I would be his human blanket tonight. Not that I cared.


	6. The Day After

**Chapter 5 : The day after**

Waking up in the arms of the man I've loved for so long was amazing. I was awake before he was so I watched his peaceful face as he slept. Soon enough, he pushed his hips to mine and I could feel his erection pressing into mine. Reaching down, I took him in my hand and began stroking him firmly. His eyes shot open and a smile plastered his face instantly. Wrapping his hand behind my neck, he pulled me to him and kissed me hard. Never did I stop stroking him. A few minutes later, he let me know that he was about to cum. Giving his head special attention with my thumb, I made him cum fast. My hand and lower stomach full of his semen, I got off the bed, kissed his cheek and ran for the bathroom.

Taking a hot shower helped me relax my sore muscles. Thinking about the sex we had the day before, I realized how much I've wanted him over the years and how my fantasies couldn't compare to the real thing.

When I finally got out of the shower, I went to my bedroom to get dressed for the day. Walking in the kitchen, I saw the man I loved preparing us plates of eggs and bacon. What can I ask more from him? He was already perfect.

"Good morning, beautiful" I said cheerfully.

"Morning baby! Had a nice shower?"

"I would prefer you being in there with me but then again, we would never make it out of there in time!" I replied on a joking tone.

His laugh filled the kitchen and so did mine.

We ate breakfast together and then Emmett jumped in the shower. We still had a few minutes before we had to get to school and I decided to talk to Emmett about what was running in my head before it eat away all my concentrations in class.

"Emmett, what are we?" I suddenly asked, without even thinking about how I wanted to ask him.

"Baby, we're together. I want to be able to call you my boyfriend. I want to take you out on dates. I want to hold your hand. I want everyone to know you're mine and that I'm yours. If…if you're ok with that of course."

His answer floored me. This football player wanted to go public with me. His boyfriend.

"Beautiful, I want nothing else than let everybody know I'm officially with you. I, just like you, want the world to know that you're mine and that I'm yours. I've always been yours Em. Always."

We both stoop up at the same time and kissed each other with a new found passion. We were a couple. My Emmett and I were finally together. After all those years.

After I finished my last class, I got back to the apartment only to find my man trying to cook. The important word here is 'trying'. Because he wasn't really successful. Laughing, I let my bag fall to the floor and run to help him try to control the fire in the pan.

"Beauty, are you trying to burn our apartment so we can get a nicer place? You know you just have to say so, my parents would help us! No need to try to get money from the insurance! "

"Ah. Ah. Very funny Little Ed. I was actually trying to make panned chicken and a vegetables sauté for my amazing boyfriend who, I assume, had a long day at school. And you're laughing at me? I'm hurt!" he said, amusement clear in his tone.

"Know what Em? If you want to do something nice for me after a long day, " I began, before moving slowly next to him, stepping on the tip of my toes to reach his ear, "you can drag me to your bed and put than big cock of yours in my ass and fuck me senseless." I finished, before sucking gently on his ear.

Before I knew what was happening to me, I was in Em's arms, moving at a fast pace to my bedroom. Throwing me on the bed, he was fast to get out of all his clothes. While I was doing the same, he found the lube on the night table and lubricated himself well.

Pushing my back to the bed, he again applied lube to my ass to be sure I wouldn't get hurt. After he did so, I turned around and got on all four. Looking behind me I watched him pant.

"Beautiful, I want you to fuck me from behind. Would you like that? "

His only answer was a grunted "Hell yeah" and before I knew it, the head of his penis was inside of me, doing wonders. After he pushed his cock all the way inside of me, he reached around my hips to get a grip on my dick and started stroking it. Sensations were everywhere. I couldn't last long.

"Beauty, I'm gonna shot my load all over your hand and my sheets in a few seconds. Please tell me you're ready to fill my ass with your cum. UGH! "

"God baby, cum for me. Cum for me now! "

With that I shot my semen all over my bed sheets and at the same time all over his had that was squeezing my cock still. A few minutes later, I felt Em's penis twitch and spasm inside of me just before I felt his hot cum fill me up.

This was so wonderful. We were wonderful.

While he was still all the way inside of me, coming down from his orgasm, I couldn't stop myself. I had to be sure we were serious. "Emmett, please tell me things won't ever change. Tell me you won't ever stop loving me, won't ever stop wanting me. Please."

"You're my forever Edward. Forever. "

* * *

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
